


Not Natural

by Waterfall



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Literature, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no idea where he gets it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haraldix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haraldix).



> **Title:** Not Natural  
>  **Fandom:** Discworld  
>  Characters: Vimes, Sybil and Sam junior  
>  **Word count:** 203  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Requested by:** Haraldix - Sam Vimes and literature

Sometimes Vimes regrets ever having read to little Sammy. Yes, it has been a way* to spend some time with his son, but who could have known that an innocent book like "Where's my Cow" could lead to all this – this _literature_! Sighing, Vimes shakes his head. His son, Samuel Vimes Junior**, has become a boy who rather stays inside to read than to go out and play.  
"How did the two of us get a son like this?" he asks Sybil, putting an arm around her waist.  
"I have no idea. Reading wasn't a popular pastime amongst my ancestors."  
Together they look at the young boy lying curled up on the carpet, oblivious to everything except the book in his hands.  
"It's just not natural," Vimes grumbles, and Sybil laughs softly.  
"But we love him anyway."  
 _Yes_ , he agrees silently, still not able to put his thoughts into words even after all these years. _Yes, we do_.

*at times the only way, achieved only by displays of surprising agility, death-defying stunts, and one memorable time with the help of some magical geese.  
**or Samuel Vimes the Second, if you want to be aristocratic about the whole thing – which Vimes really doesn't.


End file.
